


Power of the Dragon

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the episode "Nothing but Truffle", Major Character Injury, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Meat Sweats gets an all new upgrade, when he finally gets his hands on one of the turtles.





	Power of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> References from my fic "Power Over Mind and Body" are strewn about. Just to make Meat Sweats much harder to battle.
> 
> And, Mikey may or may not have been hanging out with Mayhem too much.

"I still can't believe that I fell for that!" Mikey huffed, tossing a rock at a nearby building.

A few hours ago, Mikey and Leo had ventured out to relax and get some fresh air. Things were fine for a few minutes, before Mikey just so happened to hear someone's- ridiculously  _loud_ -Tv playing Condescending Kitchen. Of course, this brought on some less than fond memories of a certain pig mutant, and Mikey had burst into tears, running away from Leo, and blending into the surrounding area before finally deciding that he needed some support from his big brother.

"Mikey, it's fine. You didn't know any better. You were just blinded by your love for your hero." Leo assured. "Besides, you remember what happened with Raph and that Ghost Bear guy."

Mikey sniffled, wiping his eyes and giggling at the memory. It always cheered Mikey up when he thought of Raph's face after getting pixie dust in his eyes. Leo smiled, pulling Mikey into a light hug. The brothers then started a casual conversation about no specific subject in particular, before Mikey's nose started to itch, and he let out a huge sneeze, spewing a fireball out whilst doing so.

"We have  _really_ gotta get that under control." Leo muttered.

"Hehe. Yeah..." Mikey chuckled nervously. "Maybe we should go home."

Leo nodded in agreement, standing and picking Mikey up. The rest of the way consisted of Mikey doing all he could to be put down, from setting himself ablaze, to using his camouflage, to even hissing like a wild animal. None of this fazed Leo, however, so, with a groan, Mikey gave up, lying his head on Leo's shoulder, and missing the bright red eyes that were peering at the brothers in the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, you two were out late." Raph teased, watching as Leo placed a sleeping Mikey on Splinter's chair. "What did you do all night? The poor kid's knocked out."

"Actually, we didn't really do much. He's mainly tired from using his powers." Leo explained. "He didn't want to be held."

"Ah. Something not uncommon these days." Donnie chimed, lifting Mikey up from the chair. "Shh, go back to sleep, bud."

Mikey whimpered, nuzzling close to Donnie and sighing. Raph responded with a loud 'Aww!,' while the twins simply smiled fondly. Moments like these had become less and less frequent between the brothers.

Sadly.

"I'll get him to bed." Donnie whispered. "And then we can go out on patrol."

"I wanna go!" Mikey whined. "Don't leave me!"

"Michael-"

"DOOOOOONNNIIIIIIEEEE!"

"Mikey,  _please_ don't do this now-"

"DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIIEEEEEE! BIG BWOTHER!"

"UGH! FINE! You can go!" Donnie growled, rolling his eyes at the sleepy cheer he received. "I can't believe I let you get to me again."

"He gets to you every time!" Leo snickered, playfully punching his twin on the arm.

Donnie looked to Raph, who smiled.

"Yeah, he does."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then I learned that I can make popcorn in my own mouth!" Mikey chimed, literally half-asleep.

"That's... really gross..." Donnie commented, hoisting Mikey up. "How come  _I_ was the one who got stuck on baby duty? He's  _your_ baby brother too!"

"Well, yeah, but... until twelve o'clock, he's  _your_   _baby_." Raph replied, he and Leo snickering at the halfhearted growl they received.

"Okay, I get it. I was the one who imprinted on him, but that doesn't mean that you can't put in the effort to take care of him!" Donnie shouted, he and the others pausing at the sound of a large can being thrown.

With a low hiss, Donnie sat Mikey behind a dumpster, instructing Mikey to camouflage himself. Mikey did so, watching his brothers walk off without any more words. The loud, familiar sound of snorting resonated through the area, and the band of older brothers pulled out their weapons, preparing to fight who they knew was none other than Meat Sweats.

"Come on out, Meat Sweats! We know you're here!" Raph shouted.

"Yeah, he's here, so what?" a thick accented voice replied.

"Wait, is that-"

"HELP!"

Raph, Donnie, and Leo turned in surprise, just in time to see Mikey being pulled away by Meat Sweats.

"Mikey! Don't worry! We'll protect you!" Raph screamed, grunting as he was launched to the ground.

"Not with me, ya won't!"

"Get away from him! You stupid mantis!" Leo shouted, knocking Repo away.

" 'ey! Is that any way to talk to such a close friend?" Repo scoffed sarcastically, rushing towards Leo.

Raph joined in to help Leo, ordering Donnie to go and help Mikey. Donnie nodded, branching away from the fight against Repo, and racing to keep Meat Sweats from doing any harm to Mikey. However, before he could get close enough, Meat Sweats removed his glove, wrapping his tentacle-like fingers around Mikey, and cackling as he felt Mikey's powers becoming his own.

Mikey squealed in pain, thrashing about, and sobbing as he felt his powers being drained.

"YES! I can feel that  _your_ powers will be  _much more_ proficient than Todd's! I can feel the  _fire!_ The  _anger!_ The  _invisibility of your soul!"_   Meat Sweats shouted, grunting as his arm was slammed into, causing him to drop Mikey.

"Mikey! Are you okay?! Speak to me buddy!" Donnie gasped, hugging Mikey close.

The young teen slurred, coughing violently and whimpering as he weakly tried to regain himself. Donnie sobbed, keeping Mikey close, and snarling as Meat Sweats snickered, drawing in a breath, and preparing to shoot a fireball at the brothers. Before he could do so, however, Mikey used the power that he had left, to engulf he and Donnie in flames, and transport them to the lair.

"Wait...  _you can teleport too?!"_   Donnie screamed, apologizing once Mikey wailed at the loud sound. "Right, sorry hon."

"Donnie... it  _hURts!"_   Mikey yelped, unable to move closer to Donnie on his own. "I want it to stop, big brother!"

"I know you do. Shh, just try to calm down. Stay down Michael. Stay down." Donnie whispered, keeping Mikey as close as possible.

"DONNIE?! MIKEY?!"

"We're in here!" Donnie announced, covering Mikey's ears as Raph and Leo raced into the lair loudly, both falling down and screaming out a barrage of questions. "Boys! Shut it! Mikey needs to rest!"

Raph and Leo shut up immediately, watching helplessly as Mikey panted quickly.

"I don't know how to help him. I swear, if I did-"

"Shh. We know." Leo whispered, scooting next to Donnie and wrapping the Softshell in a hug. "We'll just have to let him rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then, in my dream, everything was all like crash! Boom!" Mikey cheered.

The twins chuckled, each sat on either side of Mikey in the kitchen. Five weeks had passed since the encounter with Meat Sweats, and Mikey was still a bit out of touch with himself. It had come to surface that Meat Sweats had received more power than Mikey's body could handle, and it had left Mikey somewhat debilitated beyond what was expected. Despite this, however, Mikey refused to let this get the best of him.

"After that, I- _OW!"_   Mikey yelped, alerting the twins immediately.

"What's wrong Mikey?! Do we need to get you some medicine?!" Donnie asked, looking over Mikey worriedly.

"I'm fine! Just a little cramp." Mikey replied, smiling at the unified sighs he received. "You guys don't have to worry about me 24/7."

"Yes we do! You're our baby bro! It's literally our number one job!" Leo scoffed playfully.

Mikey giggled, grabbing his brothers' hands and munching on them effective immediately. Donnie groaned, but did nothing to stop the action, whereas Leo pulled his hand away, and rubbed slobber on Mikey's face. A loud squeak escaped from Mikey, and he very nearly went to attack Leo, before he was presented with a bowl of food.

"Ooh! That smells so  _good!"_   Mikey gasped.

"It's all yours." Raph chimed, watching Mikey chow down.

"Whoa... is it me, or does it look like Mikey is-"

"Regaining his color..." Donnie interrupted. "Raph? What is he eating?"

Raph simply looked to the twins before smirking.

"Pork." Raph stated with a wink.


End file.
